


错

by ForYouJamesMcAvoy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForYouJamesMcAvoy/pseuds/ForYouJamesMcAvoy





	错

Charles听到有人带着疑惑的语气叫自己，是那个自己所熟悉的低沉微哑的嗓音，也是偶尔会入梦的嗓音。

他处在发烧所带来的昏聩里，睡得迷糊，烧得彷徨，分不清梦境和现实，下意识地以为是Hank定期来这里给自己带一些必要的物品。他的耳骨有些刺痛，身上的几处皮肤也传上来不太明显却又无法忽视的酸麻，双眼就算是经过了长时间的休息之后有些发涩，他支撑起上半身也只能看清站在门边那模模糊糊的瘦高身影。

在他反应过来以前他就已经走到这个闯入者的面前了，他发现那不是Hank而是Erik——这并不能令他惊讶，他经常会梦到这样一种场景。

他饶有兴趣地打量着面前的男人，在前几次的梦里，他有的时候会穿着西装，有的时候会穿着深 色的高领衫，或者是打上了补丁的简洁朴实的休闲衬衫。今天他大概是血腥落拓风格，还是那身休闲衬衫，只不过变得皱皱巴巴，上面是些灰尘和干涸了的血液和泥水。

Charles记得Erik向来还算注重自己形象，虽然由于审美问题有些打扮实在令人难以接受，但是至少他会刮干净自己的脸露出冷峻分明的棱角，不在脸上留下半点瑕疵。而这次他眼里有着神经质的血丝，鬓边和下巴上的胡茬参差不齐，像个比流浪汉活得稍微体面提点的高级流浪汉。

他本想调侃一番，突然想起之前只要自己开口发出声音Erik就会凭空消失，于是他选择这次不说话。

甚至当Erik突然向前踏了一步把他又摔回床上的时候也没发出任何声音来。

他呼出灼热细微的鼻息，乏力酸痛的肌肉几近痉挛，压在自己身上的人拿捏住了自己的要害，整个发展荒诞得无可救药——这才叫梦，Charles平静地想，如果是梦，就不需要有任何的顾虑和惊惶，因为不会有人在自己的领地里伤害到自己，最多也不过是从梦中惊醒罢了。

他感受到Erik把几根干燥粗糙的手指挤进了自己的身后，急急躁躁的，让那股痛楚直直窜上了他的后脑。那几根手指张开又并拢，机械且鲁莽。

他听见Erik在他腿间耸动时问了他什么，但是他没有回答。

 

Erik确定这是十年前那段时间自愿放弃了本应用生命维护的变种能力来换取那些看起来微不足道的东西的人，那个时候根本不可能去读心的Charles是他最能够去信任的Charles，却又是他最不屑于去信任的Charles。

他承认自己向来缺乏同情心，十年前在飞机上他近距离地看着Charles几乎要溢出泪水的眼睛，听着他用本不该如此沙哑破碎的嗓音来发泄的时候，他想到的是这十年来除了Charles以外的所有人经受过的苦痛和折磨。他记得他毫不示弱地吼了回去，把那一个个血淋淋的事实摆在Charles的面前去凌迟他早已破碎得无法自己拼接起来的心脏，残忍地给他这十年下了一个定义。

那个时候他也像现在这样，一声不吭。

但至今那副样子对他也有着致命的吸引力——完全把控这样一个人，让他变得更加破碎或者是让 他回心转意，一切都在自己的掌控范围内。他可以让那架飞机随意地变形，为什么不能够让这个高傲的人服从自己？

他紧紧扣着Charles的膝弯，凶狠地顶入戳刺，而身下的人除了发出粗重急促的喘息外竟然没有发出任何声音。

那通道里比他记忆中更加火热，Charles身体各处的反应也远比他记忆里的敏感，但是他本不是个会在床上压抑自己的声音的人。他又加了劲儿地顶弄，终于听到了Charles抑制不住的痛呼，与此同时，他也看见了他脸上突然露出来悔痛惊慌的神色。

他不知道他在Charles的眼里只是一场梦。


End file.
